The Last Dragonlord
by sensei40
Summary: Sepulchure had destroyed dragonsgrasp and turning every dragonlord to his evil slaves will our hero and his alies menage to restore the dragonlords back to normal or will they fall into sepulchures grasp
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The nightmare

**Disclaimer:****I don't own dragon fable nor any of its contents **_  
__  
_

On the battlefield under DragonsGrasp thousands of human and dragon corpses layed there dipped in blood , there layed a man wearing a black armor with white trims, with short red shaggy hair and holding a long silver metal sword in his left hand. He opened his brown eyes as he raised his head he saw a crimson armored man with a crimson helmet that had black horns and in his left hand he carried a dark crimson colored sword with a skull on its hilt. The crimson armored man was sitting on a dragon, the dragon was just of bones no flesh there was no skin on the bones of the dragon. i saw a crimson armored man looking down as he saw the man in the black armor.

"You a re the last of your kind, every last one of the dragonlords is down, except you and now" said the crimson armored man as he raised his hand in the air sending black energy across the battlefield turning the dragon lords and their dragons into evil servants, the crimson armored man let out a satanic laugh.

"No one can stop the glory that is Sepulchure not even you, hero HAHAHAHA" as he started gathering dark energy into his hand that formed it into a spear throwing it at the red-haired man

The pain that surged thru my body was unbearable then everything went white as i started screaming in pain and opening my eyes I found myself in my room sweating, my entire body was drenched before realizing that it was all a dream I though my scream had awakened the entire village. my sleeping dragon who was in his bed that I usually hide in the kitchen. He has white scaly skin ,grey eyes his wings were completely black also he has 3 horns that are on top of his head that look like he has a crown as he rose his head he started talking something in draconian that I couldn't understand what the dragon was saying. I looked at my night table to find a dragon amulet standing there it had a red orb, it's metal was shaped like a dragon as I touched the amulet it started to glow with wide eyes i looked back at the white dragon "sorry I couldn't hear you, what did you say I told the white dragon" he then let out a sigh and repeated his words "I asked you to keep quiet im trying to sleep here and are your alright".

I rubbed my eyes "I had a nightmare" I said it in a silent tone but the white dragon knew it was something more "was it maybe the battle that we had 3 years ago, the one where we almost died had that spear not gone a bit to the right we'd be dead by now Atrion "said the dragon looking at his right claw where there remained a scar from the battle" suddenly a surge of pain passed thru my body and the memory of that battle came back in a flash I put my hand over the scar on my left side.

The pain passed after a few minutes as I heard someone knocking on my door I hid the dragon amulet under my pillow and told draco to hide.

Draco hid under the bed with one last glance of my room making sure that no dragon or Dragonlord items were there i opened the door and to my surprise it was just a little girl with flaming red hair which was tied with a blue ribbon. The girl was holding a letter "morning mister Atrion" said the redheaded girl "ah good morning Aria what's that your holding"I asked Aria

"oh this. It's a message from Warlic. please tell him not to send his messages for you to me its getting kind of annoying "said Aria as she handed over the message to me.

**Review please. this is my fist fanfic not sure if its good or not im** **open for suggestions  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The letter and The Sister

After aria left I called Draco to come out of hiding. Draco looked at the message and was somehow annoyed by it, I opened the letter to read its contents "Dear Atrion it had been some time since i wrote to you, i wanted you to that it's almost that time of year today and yes i am talking about your sister birth day and you know how she is when you're not there so you better get you warrior ass here before i send you a thunder cloud to you house.

I smiled a little but it my face became neutral again Warlic sending an invitation to him was a bit unusual but knowing that his sister must have written that one. Draco looked at the message for a while. "hey you think she wants us to visit her since its been a long time since you seen your sister" asked Draco " I known that this is not from Warlic since I left my sister with him she always sends this kinds of messages with her magic with a fake Warlic hand writing but I sure could use a walk to stretch my legs and this given me a good excuse for it" with that said I grabbed my sword and bag with Draco in it .

We headed to the griffin transport after a few minutes of climbing the spiral hill as they reached to guardian tower i headed toward the griffin "hi there Steve" said Atrion to the griffin as he saw Atrion it gave him a mischievous grin.

Atrion knew that grin too well since he was the guy that the guardians used to train the griffin. the griffin bow down its head telling our hero with its body language to get on."To Warlic zone please" the griffin's smile grew even larger. I was not to fond of flying especially on Steve since he flies either into a thundercloud or a rain cloud or making a loops till I fell from him I actually prefer portals but since the one in Falconreach was destroyed due to my sister little mishap last year it's still being rebuild thanks to that adventurer like myself have to reserve a griffin to fly and to my luck I got Steve here. The griffin growled as it stated to run towards the platform flapping his wings along the way.

We took flight normally I let out a sigh as the flight continued I noticed that Steve was looking around trying to fly us into a thundercloud but there were none. As we approached the Warlic zone the griffin saw Warlic and his apprentice practicing magic. Warlic was wearing his usual blue robe while the wind blows thru his silver hair and his intense purple eyes watching his apprentice with attentiveness not even noticing me approaching on the griffin.

The girl was in the middle of concentrating making a small ball of energy appear in her right hand. The griffin saw his chance just as they were above the female mage. The griffin pretended to prepare for landing making me to let my guard down and lightening my grip as it suddenly made a loop I started to fall the good side was I was just 5 feet away from the ground the bad side. I was to crash on the female, Warlic used his magic to entrap my into a ball of air. after that he moved his staff pointing on the ground I started smiling at the mage but soon it went down as the mage stared at me angrily "what are you doing here Atrion, on second though don't tell me" said Warlic " I came here to…." as I started explaining the female mage jumped at me and started hugging me it made me lose my balance and fall to the ground "brother its been so long since I seen you" then he hit me on the back of my head" why dint you write me a letter you know that my birthday is today or have you forgotten it again" She said with a growl as she gotten off me i was able to take a closer look at her she has dark brown hair and wore a robe and her light blue eyes. I smiled back at her nervously as I felt a tug in my bag "oops sorry draco" as I opened the bag draco grunted " well I got a visit from Aria today about a message from you but it almost fooled me Mira the next time you sent a fake letter try not to say thing like nagging "she smiled a bit but it disappeared as Warlic looked at her with anger in his eyes"well what do you have to say for your self Mira" Warlic said in a strict tone "come on old pal it had been a long time since I see my sister after all " Warlic let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine I guess we can continue our training in two weeks after that ill test you" Mira nodded with an embarrassed look that she was found out by her mentor that she written a fake letter to her brother. I stared at her with a stern look and wanted to scold her but softened because she disobeyed Warlic and knowing him he already has some chores for her to do in the tower for when she comes back from were ever where going. She then pulled a thick book as she was scrolling thru the pages "how about we go thru the hydra cave again" with a small smile what did you do to Rolith do this time "I asked her since I know when she want to go to the hydra cave."because i heard rumors that it became haunted. She has a bit of a childish immature nature but when it comes to battle its like she a totally different person."I heard about those rumors you want to investigate" she nodded "yes i paned to go there tomorrow but since you came unexpectedly" ignoring the last part me and draco gave her a nod and headed to the hydra cave.

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i was a bit preoccupied any how enjoy the second chapter **

**review and flames accepted still go easy im still new and maybe some time in the feature ill rewrite the story **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon Fable  
**

**Also if you have some advice id welcome it  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The hydra cave part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon fable **

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 3: The Hydra cave part 1

As Atrion and Mira were about to enter the hydra cave just seeing it makes Atrion remember what happened last year in the cave "it's not like I don't want to spend time with Mira but every time we do this quest it always ends with me getting hurt by her magic. But it became a brother-sister thing." While Atrion was remembering all the years before he didn't notice that Mira was trying to start a conversation. "So do you thing Horidon is still mad at me for scorching his tail last year" Mira looked at her brother staring into empty space" Hello can you hear me" still no answer.

Mira became irritated by Atrion's attention span. She approached Atrion's ear took a deep breath before yelling "HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY." And with that hell of a yell Atrion was pulled out of his thoughts violently his ear in pain form his sisters yell. Atrion was startled that he lost his balance and fell on the ground "huh….what… why did you do that for." Atrion asked as his ear was still ringing from Mira's yell.

"Come on we need to do this quest brother and you know I hate it when your not listening to me, and stop worrying about me getting hurt when we finish this quest and one last thing your not good at hiding your injuries that you sustained last year yes that right I saw the blood dripping from your armor." Mira said calming down a bit Draco's head came out of the back pack " hey what with all this ranting im trying to sleep and Atrion please stop worrying about her she is old enough to take care of herself" the little dragon said annoyed by his masters overprotective behavior toward his sister".

"I know that I am overprotective of her but I have my reasons for that".Atrion said bofer they entered the cave. Mira, Atrion and Draco entered the hydra cave the first thing they felt was a chill down their spines "Brrr did some forgot to pay the heating bill for the sun or is it just me" Mira said sarcastically.

"Not that I know but this smell is killing me" Atrion stated as he was covering his nose from the stench not the usual stench of fish and old socks but of rotten meat. The only time Atrion smelled rotten meat was when he and Artix went into the Necropolis to stop the undead invasion .Both siblings suddenly heard an unearthly roar "What was that it didn't sound like the usual roar are they trying something new" asked a scared Mira as she hid behind her brothers cape like a scared child.

In the shadow of the cave shadows started to move all what was seen were just shadows moving towards them, the shadows revealed to be 6 hydras every one of they being of rotten flesh 3 of the hydras were missing a front leg and back leg and one of their eyes, 2 of them had missing lower jaws and both front and back leg were gone but the last one was the worst Mira's face gotten green of disgust. Most of was just bones the only thing it had flesh was on its feet. The head itself had no eyes whatsoever but it had two red glowing pupils.

Mira was even more scared then before by the last, the creature let lose another unearthly roar, then two of the undead hydras spit green goo at the two heroes, Atrion's quick reflexes save both himself and his sister "Mira let go, I know your scared but I can't fight with you hiding behind my cape" as Mira stepped out of hiding behind the cape just in time too "Watch out its coming right to you" Atrion turned his head towards the undead hydras one of them hit Atrion square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Landing on the hard stones Draco popped out of Atrion's Backpack only to see his master unconscious laying on the floor and Mira shivering in place like as if her feet become petrified the same hydra attacked Mira only to be stopped by a beam of light.

**Cliffhanger sorry it so long but lately different story ideas came to some completely different making me unable to concentrate any way on my profile I posted two stories which I don't wan to bother myself they are up for grabs on my profile Read , Review and ….. oh hello little guy how did you come here my you're a cute little bunny **


End file.
